memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Herbivore
Archive from VfD for Herbivore ; Herbivore *Aside from being inaccurate, and not linked to...actually, forget that, that's enough for deletion. Sisko's restaurant serves cooked tube grubs (or was going to), and we know some cooks still use real ingredients (Sisko cooked w/real ing., Riker did in some TNG season 2 episode, Neelix see:All). - AJHalliwell 02:58, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'- I think this is a canidate for imeadiate deletion since nothing form the article is correct at all, it doesn't even talk about herbivores, and is also false in that humans dont eat meat. Delete now and save our souls. -- Kahless 04:33, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) * So dramatic. However, I do think that the article has a degree of merit and think it should be made into a pna' as I can see part of the authors p.o.v. coming from a line in . Additionally, the term herbivore aptly applies to Vulcans and was widely spoken of in . My vote is to keep. --Alan del Beccio 05:10, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Alan bring up a guess a good point, and yes i felt like bieing in a a dramatic mood, I mean since it usually the same people doing everything, like voting, minor edits and such we might as well get to have soem fun together. The next part should maybe be in the talk section if we hold of deletion for a major re-write. :: Back to buiness well first off i dont believe all humans are vegetarians, or that they are herbavores. Actually with replicators i dont believe Omnivore or Carnivor apply also. Now this would apply to someone who has been fed of replicators since birth. In the case of Sicko's i remeber him saying all ingredients were non-replicated which means humasn are still omnivores if they partake in the food. :: Over all, the point or replicatos in an interesting one and should be explored though lack of canon information on replicators might be a problem so for nwo i am putting a hold pending review for me vote --Kahless 05:32, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I see, and appreciate this point. But I would suggest this information be put at Vegetarian, as a Herbivore is a creature that can only eat plants, where-as showed that in an emergency, Vulcan's would eat Venison. - AJHalliwell 05:49, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: However, a Human who is put in a position of being forced to eat another Human to survive doesnt make them cannibals, it means they were forced to turn to cannibalism, rather than die. Likewise can be said about the Vulcans in "Carbon Creek", they were forced to eat meat, rather than die. Although I am not opposed to the more p.c. term "vegetarian", the term "herbivore" was clearly used to describe Spock in "The Slaver Weapon" and they most likely should be merged. --Alan del Beccio 06:05, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::: I thought TAS was not canon, especially since Gene Roddenbury would roll over in his grave if it was ever made so--Kahless 06:08, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::: Not this tired old debate again. TAS is canon. Period. --Alan del Beccio 18:05, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' I agree with the first 2 posts completely. 66.245.25.3 01:38, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Vegetarianism was mentioned in VOY, as Chakotay was a Vegetarian. (Janeway's replicator suddenly makes so much more sense...sabotage the meatloaf did he?) - AJHalliwell 05:42, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I rewrote it with accurate content to reflect the usage of the term in the episode in question. --Alan del Beccio 18:11, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Now it's acurate and good. I withdraw my vote of Delete, and change it to Keep. Tobyk777 20:07, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Archived --Alan del Beccio 05:45, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC)